The present invention relates to a loose-leaf binding device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a loose-leaf binding device which has a bag to hold a pen.
A conventional loose-leaf binder does not a handle portion to be caried conveniently. The conventional loose-leaf binder does not have a bag to hold a pen.
An object of the present invention is to provide a loose-leaf binding device which has a bag to hold a pen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loose-leaf binding device which has an oblong hole and an oblong slot to form handle portions in order to carry the loose-leaf binding device conveniently.
Accordingly, a loose-leaf binding device comprises a first binder, a second binder, and a coiled ring fastening the first binder and the second binder. The first binder has an oblong hole and a round hole. The second binder has an oblong slot to match the oblong hole of the first binder. A pleated flap is connected to the second binder. The pleated flap has a first crease and a second crease. The pleated flap is inserted in the oblong hole of the first binder.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of the present invention, a loose-leaf binding device comprises a first binder, a second binder, a plurality of sheets of loose-leaf paper disposed between the first binder and the second binder, and a coiled ring fastening the first binder, each sheet of loose-leaf paper, and the second binder. The first binder has an oblong hole and a round hole. The second binder has an oblong slot to match the oblong hole of the first binder. A pleated flap is connected to the second binder. The pleated flap extends, toward an inner face of the second binder. The pleated flap has a first crease and a second crease. The pleated flap is inserted in the oblong hole of the first binder. A first fastener is disposed on the second binder. A second fastener is disposed on the pleated flap to match the first fastener. A connection plate is disposed on the second binder. A bag is connected to the connection plate.
In accordance with a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a loose-leaf binding device comprises a first binder, a second binder, a plurality of sheets of loose-leaf paper disposed between the first binder and the second binder, and a coiled ring fastening the first binder, each sheet of loose-leaf paper, and the second binder. The first binder has an oblong hole and a round hole. The second binder has an oblong slot to match the oblong hole of the first binder. A pleated flap is connected to the second binder. The pleated flap extends toward an outer face of the second binder. A first fastener is disposed on the second binder. A second fastener is disposed on the pleated flap to match the first fastener. A connection plate is disposed on the second binder. A bag is connected to the connection plate.